


The Gala

by LilyTheVillian



Series: Being with You [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyTheVillian/pseuds/LilyTheVillian
Summary: The straw hats find themselves at a gala. Will they blend into the crowd? Or will everything spiral into chaos?





	1. Not very even

“Alright!” Nami slammed her hand down onto the table. Luffy stood by her grinning. The remaining straw hats were gathered around them. “There's a gala in town!”

“There's going to be a massive banquet there!” Luffy exclaimed, “With lots and lots of meat! So we’re going!!”

The gathered straw hats nodded, a few exclamations of excitement rising up from the group.

Nami stepped forward, “But there is a bit of a problem. To get into the gala you have to have a date!” Instantly Sanji bounded over; his eyes bursting with hearts.

“Nami-swan!” He exclaimed taking her hand, “Allow me to be you’re date!!” Nami backed up biting her lip.

“Erhm well Sanji . . .” she paused glancing over at Luffy. The Captain laughed still grinning.

“You’re too late!” He laughed, “I already asked!”

Sanji’s face fell, “What! But Nami-swan you accepted him?” She backed up another step; her hand going over her face half covering it.

“Well he did ask me first, Sanji,” she reassured him. 

Chopper frowned looking down. “I think I might pass on this.”

“Yo-ho~ I’m sure you can find someone!” Brook exclaimed, “Who knows maybe you’ll find a cute little reindeer on this island!”

“Well,” Chopper scratched the back of his head, “I met a cute little reindeer on Birdie Island and I wouldn't want her to think badly of me. So I think I’ll stay and restock the medicines.”

“That's pretty super awesome of you do that Chopper,” exclaimed Franky.

“Shut up you jerk!” yelled the blushing doctor, “You’re complement doesn’t make me happy at all!”

Robin chuckled at the scene unfolding before her. 

“Ah Robin,” Zoro started. Robin turned around facing him. He hesitated for a split second before saying all at once, “I think you’re pretty increible so would you like to go with me?”

Robin paused, her mind reeling. Had he just complimented her? Zoro? Compliment? It was almost beyond belief! 

Sanji ran over to Zoro swinging his leg full force, “You bastard!” he cried, “Asking her out before I had a chance too!” Drawing a sword Zoro blocked with the back of the blade. Knowing full well that if he cut off the cook’s leg, Luffy would yell at him. As the two squabbled, exchanging kicks and slashes (that is all with the back of the sword), Robin’s face grew quite a shade pink. 

“Zoro!” she smiled, “I think that I wouldn't enjoy this evening as much with anyone other than you.” Zoro turned away his cheeks almost turning a shade pink. His face open and beginning to smile. But only Robin could notice, for right at that moment Sanji’s leg plowed into the back of his head, sending Zoro’s face first into the floor.

Robin’s hand cupped her face, “Oh dear,” she said barley containing a giggle. 

“Well I’m coming too!” Sanji pouted, “There's no telling what this bozo would get up to with Robin if I’m not there!”

Picking himself off of the floor Zoro shook his head sitting by Robin, “What a damn idiot. You could throw me off a roof if you wanted to.”

Usopp paused walking up near Sanji, “Yeah I’d like to go to.” Slowly theirs eyes met and--

“Hell no!” screamed Sanji his cigarette falling from his mouth. 

“Well if you two are going,” Nami shrugged a smile threatening to break lose, “One of you will have to wear a dress. Otherwise you two will get alot of attention.”

“Oh hell no! No I’m not wearing a dress, again!” yelled Sanji. Zoro quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Again?”

Sanji’s face turned beet red, “Your crappy swordsman ears misheard me!”

Zoro got up drawing his sword, “What did you say, pervert!”

“What? You going deaf, mosshead?!” He raised his leg. 

Nami sighed, “Oh no, here they go again.” She looked around at the crew, “Actually now that I think about it we’re going to need some new clothes. It's a formal gala after all.”

From the back you could hear Zoro yelling at Sanji, “You need me to spell it for you, idiot cook? P-E-R-V----”

“Cut it out you two!” screamed Nami walking over to the two, and hitting them on the back of the head distracting them from their fight. 

Zoro and Sanji stopped both of them rubbing at the bump she had given.

“We’re all going to have to go shopping,” she told them. “Sanji, Usopp . . . one of you will have to wear a dress!”

“There's no way in hell that I will be the one wearing a dress!” Sanji exclaimed.

“Well how about we flip on it,” suggested Usopp pulling out a coin.

“Alright,” Sanji agreed, “heads I don’t wear it, tails you do!”

Usopp threw the coin. “Wait!” he exclaimed as the coin left his hand. “That's not fair!” his hands grabbing at the flying coin. The coin fell straight through his fingers and right into the crack on the wooden deck -- the coin wedged completely sideways. “Alright!” cheered Usopp.

“Nooooo!!” Sanji wailed slamming his fists down onto the deck.

 

…..

 

The pirates’ makeover wasn't the most dramatic thing that they had ever done. The main problem being Luffy refusing to wear a top hat, zoro flexing and his suit falling off, and the entire process of getting Sanji into a dress. Although he did insist upon doing his own makeup rather than having that forced on him as well.  
After the makeover they were all rather unrecognizable as the scruffy straw hat pirates. 

“I don’t think anyone will call the marines on us,” Robin chuckled as she looked over the crew; her gaze settling on Zoro as he struggled with his bow tie, “Fluer,” she whispered, and two hands sprouted out of Zoro’s suit. Reaching up, the delicate fingers quickly tying it before disappearing into petals. His hands reached out snatching a petal from the air.

Zoro walked over to her, an odd smile on his face, and quickily tucked the petal behind her ear before walking away. Covering her face Robin’s cheeks turned to a tender rose. 

Usopp banged on the changing room’s door, “Sanji! Will you hurry up! The others are getting tired of waiting.”

“Darn it Usopp you made me mess up my eyeliner!” Sanji yelled through the door.

Usopp sighed, “Just hurry up.” 

Luffy sighed flopping down on the floor, “I’m bored~!” His stomach growled, “And hungry!” 

Nami sighed sitting down next to Luffy, “He's taking longer to do his makeup than Robin does reading an entire volume of books!”

Luffy piped up, “Sanji! If you don’t come out soon, then we’ll leave without you! And I won’t bring you any meat either!”

“Alright!” Sanji screamed raising his leg high and kicking down the door.

“Yo~ho,” Brook muttered, “Nice panties there, Sanji.”

“Shut up!” Sanji screamed pushing his skirt back down over his legs.

Zoro’s lips quivered on a snicker at Sanji’s complete uncomfort. 

“Zoro,” Robin said catching his face. Her eyes desperately trying to tell him no don’t do it.  
A laugh burst from Zoro, he grasped at his chest tears forming in his eyes.  
Sanji’s high heels clicked over at Zoro, “You damn mosshead!” He screamed; his leg only going up a fraction of the height as he swung it.

Snickering Zoro caught his foot, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you, since you don’t think its right for a man to hit a lady. If you keep attacking me, I’ll just have to defend myself.”  
“Bastard!” Sanji screamed lowering his leg as he stopped Brook from trying to get a gilmspe of his patneis.

“Well don’t worry Sanji,” Usopp gave him a thumbs up nodding his head, “I think we’re a very pretty lady!”

Sanji’s face went bright red from equal parts embarrassment and rage, “Damn it Usopp! I’m a man!” He screamed; high heels clicking, “Do I have to prove it to you!”

“Ahh!” Usopp exclaimed hands raised backing up a pace, “Sanji you have to understand…” he paused pacing himself, “it's only our first date and I’m not the kinda fellow that does it on the firs--”

“Dammit Usopp!” Sanji cried his fist slamming into the wall, “You know that's not what I meant!”

Luffy popped up, “Alright! We’re all ready lets go!” He marched out and the others chased on after him.

 

No one stopped the crew as Nami handed in the forged invitations. Although Luffy’s straw hat did get him a few curious glances. After all straws hats weren’t quite the traditional attire.  
“Nami!” he exclaimed, “Its meat!” He dashed over to the banquet table dragging Nami with him. 

“That bastard is being so rough with Nami,” Sanji mutter taking a long drag on his cigarette. 

“Come on, Sanji-kun,” Usopp smiled, “I’m not really sure about you, but I definitely came here to have fun! Do you know how to dance?”

“Of course,” Sanji paused taking Usopp’s extended hand, “A gentleman always knows how to dance.” He glanced back at Zoro, “I’m keeping my eye on you, moss head!

Zoro took a step forward; retort fast on his tongue. Usopp stepped in between the two.

“Sanji would you cut it out!” he exclaimed, “I want to dance. Come on, please?” he half begged him. Usopp and Sanji took off to the dance floor. Leaving Robin and Zoro.

Robin laughed softly and put her hand on Zoro’s shoulder, “I hope they have enough meat. It doesn’t look like they prepared the banquet with Luffy’s voracious appetite in mind.” Zoro glanced over to the banquet table.

Luffy indeed was there stuffing his mouth full. His arms stretching out a little too much than normal arms grabbing his neighbor's food. Nami sat beside him looking a little bored. 

“ ‘ey Nami why aren’t you eating?” Luffy asked his mouth full of meat. 

“Oh,” she tried to smile a little, “Guess I…” she paused hesitating.

Luffy gulped down the meat and then grinning ear from ear stretched out his arm and grabbed a platter full of delectable treats. Noodles, pies, rice balls, and seaweed salad. Nami’s mouth fell open and she stared at Luffy screaming silently. 

“What~?” he laughed, a little rosiness appearing in his cheeks. “You’re my date. So eat!” He reached out closing her still open mouth, “You said we aren’t supposed to bring attention to ourselves, right?” 

“Oh, right!” Nami nodded and started eating. She glanced over at Luffy and smiled, “Thanks for asking me out.” Luffy turned from the meat and grinned over at her.  
“Heh heh,” he opened his eyes, “The meat here is great! You’re welcome!”  
She laughed shaking her head. This still was Luffy, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy the story! Please note it contains very mild spoilers for post time skip. Also if you see any spelling mistakes could you drop me a pm? ( I tried my best to get them out but I have a feeling that I missed a few) And I realized that I didn’t have good descriptions of their outfits so here you go! 
> 
> Luffy: suit, orange vest, red tie, refused the top hat, and continued wearing his beloved straw hat.
> 
>  
> 
> Nami: frilly and fluffy blue dress with a v neckline. 
> 
>  
> 
> Zoro: suit, dark purple vest, black tie, accepted the top hat, refused to take out the “uncivil earrings”, and gave in and left his swords on the ship.
> 
>  
> 
> Robin: elegant red dress, the bottom of which has complicated curls.
> 
>  
> 
> Usopp: yellow and brown suit,couldn’t get his hair straight, and a top hat.
> 
>  
> 
> Sanji: a simple pale yellow dress with pink highlights.

Hello! I hope you enjoy the story! Please note it contains very mild spoilers for post time skip. Also if you see any spelling mistakes could you drop me a pm? ( I tried my best to get them out but I have a feeling that I missed a few) And I realized that I didn’t have good descriptions of their outfits so here you go! 

Luffy: suit, orange vest, red tie, refused the top hat, and continued wearing his beloved straw hat.

 

Nami: frilly and fluffy blue dress with a v neckline. 

 

Zoro: suit, dark purple vest, black tie, accepted the top hat, refused to take out the “uncivil earrings”, and gave in and left his swords on the ship.

 

Robin: elegant red dress, the bottom of which has complicated curls.

 

Usopp: yellow and brown suit,couldn’t get his hair straight, and a top hat.

 

Sanji: a simple pale yellow dress with pink highlights.

 

 

“Sir,” The nervous guard approaching the man seated in a chair, that very closely resembled a thorne. The guard gulped silently as his attention turned towards him, “Sir! Two of the Straw Hat pirates have been spotted!”

 

The man scowled and half caressed the giant golden hook he had for a hand, “Which ones?” 

 

“Straw Hat Luffy himself, sir! And cat thief Nami!” The guard announced, “A few of our guests have also reported their wallets being stolen!” 

 

The man paused taking a long huff on his cigar ,“I’ll take care of them.”

 

“Yes, sir! Sir Crocodile!” 

 

…..

 

The dance floor was filled with couples and as it turned out both Robin and Zoro weren’t that bad of dancers. The music at first was lively and fast. Holding onto each other the couple began to dance. THe music flowed around them. And soon all they could see was each other and the colorful music in the air. 

 

…..

 

“Sanji would you relax?” Usopp asked as Sanji continued to stared angrily at Zoro. 

 

Sanji shook his head not turning his gaze away, “I can’t let him out of my sight. What if he’s too rough on Robin-chan?!” 

 

Usopp sighed shaking his head, “Our first date and all you talk about in another man.” That snapped Sanji’s attention back to Usopp in a hurry. Pushing Usopp off of him he stepped away holding his arms over his flat chest. 

 

“You know that's not what I meant!” Sanji snapped angrily barely keeping his voice under a yell. 

 

“Oi oi Sanji calm down, Nami will kill the both of us if we make a scene,” Usopp pleaded his arms going up and down in a calm down gesture. 

 

After a moment or two Sanji and Usopp went back to dancing. Both of them keeping in tune with the lively beat. 

 

“Usopp you’re no pretty girl, but,” Sanji paused grimacing a little. Usopp looked at him expectantly. Sanji muttered a little heat rising to his cheeks, “You’re not that bad of a dancer.” Usopp’s eyes shined with glee. 

 

……

 

Robin chuckled a little bit at Zoro who was trying to get the dance steps right, “You’re doing better than I thought you would.” 

 

Zoro smiled a touch, “Other then stomping on your feet?” 

 

She laughed softly covering her mouth with a hand, “Even with.” The music was slowing down a little down to a calmer piece.

 

“It wasn’t that hard after I figured out I could think of it as soft fighting with your arms as two swords,” He looked away a little roseisness coming into his cheeks. And then glanced at Robin’s lips, “The problem I’m having is not going for the third sword.” 

 

…..

 

“I don’t like how close his getting to her,” Hissed Sanji giving the back of Zoro’s head a death stare.

 

“Ugh, Sanji would you stop paying attention to them you’ll only get yourself upset.

 

Robin tilted her head up a slyness in her smile and Zoro leaned in, this was too much for Sanji and he abandoned Usopp mid-sway.

 

“BASTARD!” He screamed, and without thinking, hiked his leg up all the way and slammed it onto the back of Zoro’s head. The kick caught Zoro totally off guard and he toppled down upon Robin. Zoro's hands scrambled for something to grab onto. Robin gasped silently her cheeks turning quite a shade of peach with the heavy mass of swordman on top of her. The crowd around them stooped to gasp and stare.

 

Squish

 

Sanji’s eye turned aflame with the pure horor that was in front of him. 

 

“Dammit,” Zoro mutter lifting himself off her. His legs were all tangled up in her long red dress. He couldn't get up without tearing her dress.

 

Squish

 

“Get the hell of of her your damn swordsman!” Sanji skeriked and launched a kick right into Zoro’s face. Lighting fast Zoror raised an arm and flexed, the sleeve fell off, blocking his face from the blow. 

 

“You’re the one who put me down here you shitty pervert!” Zoro screamed enraged. 

 

Squish

 

Usopp ran up and yanked Sanji back before he could deliver another kick. “Stop it, Sanji!” Usopp exclaimed dragging him back. Giving Zoro time to untangle his legs. 

 

“What did you expect me to do?!” Sanji cried, “He's touching her.”

 

Squi--

 

Then and only then did Zoro realize what his other hand was holding. He jerked his hand back as if Robin’s chest had just turned burning red hot.He stood up as fast as he could and then quickly helped Robin up all the while his demon aura bleeding out into the air.

 

A low demonic growl came from Zoro. Robin placed a hand on his chest. He paused looking down at her.

 

“We’re not allowed to make a scene,” she reminded him.

 

“Robin-chan I was trying to pro--” Sanji started, but Robin’s icey cold glare stopped him dead in his tracks.

 

“Don’t you ever try to protect me from my date--ever again, Sanji,” She stated her voice as bitter as the ice-est cold.

 

“Are you both alright?” asked a gentleman from the crowd. Zoro glanced over at Robin clear signs of conver on his face.

 

She nodded, “Yes, I’m alright.” She took Zoro’s hand firmly, “Come on Zoro let's leave before one of us does something we’ll regret.” Sanji looked at Robin dismayed, but didn’t say anything.

 

“If I was not a sworn gentleman, then I would challenge thee to a duel!” exclaimed the man, he tilted his head upwards so that he could look down on him, “But as a gentleman I must never strike down a lady, even one whose manners resemble a pirate more than anything!”

 

“Listen here you!” Sanji snarled jabbing a finger into his face, “I am a m--”

 

Usopp slid in front of Sanji clamping his finger over Sanji’s mouth. “Ah! AH! I’m so sorry! We'll be leaving now!”

 

“It appears as though you have some sense in thee,” The gentleman spoke, “I prite thee keep thy girlfriend under control, good sir!”

 

Sanji’s eyes flashed red with rage, “I’m a M---”

 

“Eh eh, dear!” Usopp exclaimed, “Come along with me to the garden! Lets not give this people any more trouble!” Usopp said practically dragging Sanji outside. 

 

“Whew that was a close one!” Usopp exclaimed. 

 

Sanji sat down and lit a cigarette, “Usopp?” He asked looking ever distant.

 

“Yeah, what is it Sanji-kun?” Usopp asked sitting down next to him.

 

“Robin and Nami, aren’t exactly in love with me are they?” He asked sorrorfullily. 

 

“Eh? Well you see,” Usopp shook his hands in the air and then promptly started to prattle on about man-eating trees, sirens, and his 8,000 men. 

 

“What the hell, Usopp!” Snapped Sanji, “I want the truth!”

 

“Well the truth is--” Usopp eyes darted around looking for something. He sank in defeat, “They don’t love you.”

 

Sanji slumped.

 

“Well I mean we’re all like family to each other, so of course they care about you and love you, but they don’t love love you. You know what I mean? Because we’ve all saved each others back more times than we can count and everything so they don’t hate you or anything. Because we’re all family!” Usopp exclaimed laughing a little too loud.

 

“Got it,” Sanji signed sorrowfully looking out towards the setting sun. A few tears welling up in his eye.

 

“Well it's not as bad as it seems,”Usopp told him placing a hand on his shoulders, “I like you.”  
Sanji shook his head bitterly, “That's just because of this stupid dress.”

 

“Of course not, Sanji,” Usopp smiled and then nervously blurted out, “I’ve always liked you.”

 

“Wha--” Sanji started, but was interrupted with Usopp planting a kiss onto his lips. They two melted into the kiss. And suddenly it didn’t matter that much to Sanji whether or not the girls loved him like he did them. 

Sanji parted first cutting the kiss silently short and looked into Usopp’s gleaming eyes. He paused desperately trying to figure out who he even was anymore.

……

 

Robin and Zoro headed over to the banquet area. 

 

“Hey! Guys!” Luffy stood up and waved, “Over here guys!” He called waving both arms at them. Robin chuckles and the two of them changed croase to go sit by him.

 

Zoro shook his head and looked over at Robin, “Sorry--I never meant to disrespect you like that.” he shook his head. She smiled and leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” she smiled, “ I heard that there’s a museum here. There suppose to have some quite fascinating artifacts.” 

Zoro smiled hearing Robin getting excited--well excited for Robin that is. “Maybe we should go over there before we set sail.”

Robin smiled as she sat down, “Second date?”

Grinning a little more Zoro nodded, “Yeah, second date.” 

Robin picked out a coffee and small cake from the banquet table. Zoro went for the sake and rice.

“I hope that you two have been having a good time,” Robin said biting into her coffee cake. Her nose wrinkled. 

Nami smiled over at Luffy, “It’s actually been quite nice.”

“The meat here was great!” Luffy exclaimed burping, “But I think I ate it all.”

Zoro snorted, “Of course you did.”

“Oh Zoro!” exclaimed Naimi, “What happened to your sleeve?”

 

Zoro looked at his one bare arm, “Oh I forgot about that,” he shrugged, “I flexed and it fell off.” 

 

Nami scowled at Zoro and slapped him on the head, “I thought I told you not to stand out or make a scene!” She yelled at him causing the nearby couples to look over. 

 

“It wasn’t his fault,” Robin told Nami as she slipped the too sweet pastry onto Zoro’s plate, “We didn’t make that bad of a scene. And I don’t think that anybody recognized us.”

 

“Oh good!” Luffy exclaimed patting his massive stomach, “The feast can continue!”

 

“Care to dance?” asked a grovely voice. Luff turned around just in time for a golden hook to yank him up out of his chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Also please note that this is not going to turn into a smut story. Everything that happened here I just thought would be funny.


	3. Here it comes

Instantly the straw hats sprung into action. Robin's hands instantly went into a fluer position, Nami grabbed the half assembled climate-tac in her purse, and Zoro (swearing under his breath about leaving his sword behind) grabbed three table knives.

A shadow fell over Luffy's eyes, "Wait." he quietly said and the tree ready to fight straw hats stopped mid-stride, "What do you want Crocodile?"

Crocodile snickered and then scareticily told him, "A dance Straw Hat."

Luffy reached up and pulled his suit off of Crocodile's hook and crossed his arms, "I don't want to dance with you! Go away!"

"How very rude of you to refused the benefactor of this here gala," Crocodile said his eyes cold and rather dead looking, "All I want is to have a private word with you."

Luffy shook his head, his eyes growing more intense, "No if you have something to say. Then say it or go!"

"Or both," growled Zoro.

"Crocodile scowled at the pirates, "Since you are refusing my civil offer, Straw Hat, then I believe I will have to be more blunt." His gaze shifted over to Nami, "With your thief."

….

"What if," Sanji started picking up the cigarette that had fallen from his lips as Usopp kissed him. He put it back into his mouth and re-lit it, "I kinda like dresses?" he asked meekly.

Usopp laughed a cheery smile spread across his face. Sanji's shoulders slumped, "Wait! No! I'm not mocking you!" Usopp reassured him, "It's just that your wearing a dress right now! That's all! I don't mind a bit!"

Sanji smiled a little and then shook his head gloom came over him once more.

"Ah! Usopp exclaimed wrapping arm around him,"Sanji what's the matter? This isn't like you." Sanji laughed-a brittle sound.

"Just don't know who I am anymore," Sanji shook his head.

Usopp tighten his grip on Sanji and then blushing told him, "The love cook, you stupid loveyn." Sanji chuckled and then leaned his lip at first accidentally bumping into Usopp's ridiculously long nose, before finding their intended target. As if he had remembered something Sanji pulled back abruptly.

"Gahh- what the damn hell am I doing?! Zeff would murder me if he saw us!" Sanji shook his head.

"Sanji," came Usopp's sweet voice, "I don't think he could kill you if he tired. You're incredibly strong!"

Tapping the ash from his cigarette sanji shook his head, "Its the thought-" his voice crumbled slightly and he took a deep breathe. The ash fell slowly to the ground. "It's the thought that counts."

Sanji ran his hand through his bangs on his right eye pushing them aside.

Usopp reeled back in shock gasping in shock.

"What?!" Sanji asked leaning forward towards him.

"You have two eyes!" screamed Usopp pointing at Sanji's now revealed eye.

"What the hell Usopp!" Sanji yelled, "Everyone, but that crappy swordsman has two eyes! "

"I've just never seen it before! I thought it must have gone missing or something," Usopp sprutled out.

"Eyes don't exactly 'go missing' all the time," Sanji said making air quotes around go missing. He smiled a little.

"Erhm yeah," Usopp shrugged, "I guess you're right. But I once traveled to an island where eyes went missing on a regular basis!"

"Sure you did," Sanji rolled his eyes smiling more now.

"No, I'm serious," Usopp insisted, "But." He leaned in and kissed Sanji again, "Not quite as serious as I am about this. There's no joke or lie that I like you, Sanji." Usopp's face glowed pink.

Sanji smirked his cheeks rosied, "Yeah I already knew that." Sanji leaned back and looked out towards the setting sun.

…..

"You leave my crew out of this," Luffy growled, "If you have a problem with us, then I will deal with it."

A look of complete dismay and confusion went over Crocodile's face, "But that's what I just tried to do."

"Huh?" Luffy asked confused his head turning sideways, "I don't remember that." Nami looked over at Crocodile with a little sympathy. He was in way over his head here.

"It just happened! " Crofile snapped, "I asked you to dance!"

"Yea, I don't want to dance with you," Luffy told him then grinned, "I'm with Nami!"

"What?" Crocodile said sounding thoroughly defeated, "No! That's disgusting! I meant have a word with you! You're like half my age straw hat!"

"Oooh so you're thirty! Wow I thought you were ninety or something!" Luffy laughed.

Robin looked over at Luffy, "You're age doubled isn't thirty."

"Oh," Luffy paused thinking, "You're right!"

"Enough is enough!" Crocodile roared, "You sneaked into my party, you rob my guests! And now you taunt me! I'm going to kill all of you!"  
..................

It was quite dark when Sanji and Usopp walked back into the hall. Only to find it in shambles! Guards and guests were all either lay unconscious or partly injured. Tables had been cut in two and decorations were steruned about halp-hazardly.

"What in the world happened here!" Usopp cried hiding behind Sanji. Sanji stood calmly in front and looked around.

"Whatever it is it's over now," He said gripping Usopp's hand. Sanji spotted the other straw hats and dragged Usopp over to them.

Luffy turned towards them and grinned, "Oh! You guys are back! You were gone forever!" Luffy nodded, "Let's go!"

"Hang on a minute, Luffy," Robin said holding a few bandages in a hand and going over towards Zoro.

"Oh right," Luffy nodded.

"This place is a wreck!" Usopp said peeping out from behind Sanji. His gaze leaned on the unconscious Crocodile. He shrieked,"Is that Crocodile!"

"Oi oi Usopp calm down," Sanji said squeezing his hand tight, "Looks like everyone already took care of it. What happened?"

"Oh that," Luffy remarked, "Crocodile told me to dance with him, then accused himself of being a pervert since I was too young or something, then he tried to kill me."

Sweat dropped down both Sanji and Usopps' faces at the crazy story. Nami laughed.

"Well it didn't go down quite like that," She smiled leaning into Luffy tiredly, "But everything Luffy said did happened." Luffy smile turned gentle and he wrapped an arm around her.

"Zoro stop moving," Robin told him, "It's just going to take me longer." Usopp looked over at the scowling Zoro who had a very nasty gasp across his forearm.

"Woah Zoro!" Usopp exclaimed, he summoned the bravery to let go of Sanji, and walked over, "That looked really bad. Who managed to injury you like that?"

Gloom spread over Roronoa's face, "I did."

"Huh?!" Usopp exclaimed shocked.

"Zoro cut himself with a table knife," Robin explained wrapping his wound.

"I'm an idiot," Zoro muttered dark gloom hid his eyes.

"Don't be so rough on yourself Zoro-chan," Robin smiled at him finishing the makeshift bandage, "You don't usually use table knives."

…..Let's turn the clock back ten minutes or so….

'Gum gum-no rocket," Luffy cried punching a hole right through Crocodile's chest. Sand fell from the hole and Crocodile snickered.

"What a short memory," The hole quickly refilled. Crocodile pulled out a transponder snail, "All guards attack the straw hats!"

"Crocodile's mine," Luffy growled coating his fist in haki. The guards ran from their assigned positions and the remaining straw hats ran at them beginning their attack. The party guests screamed and ran around in terror.

Nami's climate-tac and Robin's hands were mercilessly towards the guards.

Zoro scowled at the guards surrounding him and place the las table knife in his mouth, "Oni-" He began when the one knife shatted in his hand and part of the blade sliced across his arm. He grimaced biting down on the knife to keep himself from crying out.

"Dammit," He muttered. The blood from his arm dripped onto the floor.

"He's helpless without his swords!" announced a guard grinning like a maniac.

Robin turned around from her fight panic spreading on her features, "Zoro!" She cried.

He loosened his grip on his knives, and then with when less force, cutaway his enemies. They toppled in front of him. Zoro looked up at Robin, his face almost soft and tender, "I'm fine, Robin! Don't worry!"

…...

The majority of Crocodile's body turned into a could of sand he flew at Luffy his deally golden hook gealming. He swung right at where Luffy's neck had been.

"What th-" He stared at the place where the straw hat had been. Crocodile hadn't even seen him move.

"Gum hum no-" Luffy said behind him. Steam rose up from his glowing pink from, "Pistol!" Crocodile turned around just in time to be pummeled with the haki covered fist.

Crocodile gasped in pain as the punch hit his soldily. He spamed mid-air sand from his body falling everywhere.

"When the hell did you get so trong?!" Crocodile screamed dragging himself off of the floor.

Luffy didn't answer his eyes' shaded over, "Crocodile." he said, "This is the last time you will ever brother my nakama again."

The cool, calm, collected Crocodile was no was as he made one last desperate attack on Luffy-chan.

Luffy dodged a flare of conqueror's haki exploding out from him. All of the guests promptly fainted. "Gum gum no- stamp!" Luffy shouted kicking Crocodile down. Crocodile landed onto the floor with a flump.

"We're done here," Luffy growled walking away from the unconscious Crocodile. The other straw hats finished up their fights quickly. Luffy sighed, "Aww man I was hoping to eat some more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm quite happy with the fight scene!! I didn't think it'd be that nice! Hope you enjoyed my sorta crap fight scene writing!


	4. Poor Robin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy! If you find any mistakes please pm me and I'll fix them asap!

As the group walked to the sunny, Zoro lagged behind. Nami had grabbed Robin and initially started to chat with her, then Usopp joined in. The entire time he half-flirted with Sanji. Which left Zoro lone at the back horribly aware of his wounded arm.

"Which way is it back to the sunny?" Usopp asked peering about in the darkness, "It's hard to tell in the dark."

"It's a left here," Nami said promptly. The pirates all turned left, except Zoro who took a very sharp right. Not looking up, repeating what had happened in his mind over and over, he didn't even notice the absence of his friends in front of him.

….

Robin's hand fiddled grasping at nothing, but air. She stopped walking and looking behind her, "Zoro," she said, "He's gone."

"Oh no," Luffy moaned. He turned around. "Not again!"

The crew split up. Sanji and Usopp went back to the sunny to tell the other that Zoro, yet again, was lost. And everyone else went off to find him. Both parties took a transponder snail with them.

…..In the Forest…

A father was taking his two boys out camping. They had set up one big tent, and a little one. In between the two tents was a makeshift grill. A warm fire was crackling and marshmallows were a grillin'.

"Pa?" asked the one boy. He was big round glasses and was peering out into the forest suspiciously, "Do you think that there are any ghosts out here?"

He chuckled taking a sip of his ale, "Of course there are!"

The glasses boy clung to his older brother.

"Really?" excited asked the elder.

"Yup," The father nodded waving his hands spooky, "Their hair all green!"

"Why whys it green?" The boy asked leaning forward.

"Cuz their forest ghost," He answered, "An' forests are green."

"Woah what else?"

"Well let's see," Their father said leaning back, "They all have horrible scars! Their eyes are black as night! And all their clothes are in tatters!"

The two boys both looked behind the father.

"Do they wear suits?" asked the younger.

"Yeah, of course ghosts wear suits," he said laughing.

Zoro said nothing.

"AHHHHH!" Screamed the boys taking off.

"Eh I was only joking," the father said, then looked behind him. Zoro said nothing.

"AHHHH!" He screamed dropping his ale and taking off. Zoro caught the ale before it fell to the ground.

"Damn they all got lost," He said drinking in a single gulp.

…..

"Zoro!" The group called wandering through the woods. Nami spotted a smoke and the crew went over there. Where a disgruntled Zoro was found.

"Ugh, there you are!" Nami growled exasperated, "At last." She pointed dejectedly at the solemn swordsman.

Zoro grimaced, "Couldn't find the damn way out of this place."

Luffy looked around and grinned, "Zoro! This is perfect! I haven't been camping since I was a kid! Let's all go camping!"

Robin sat next to Zoro and held his hand not saying anything. Nami smiled over at Luffy a new fondness coming into her eyes.

"Alright, I'll call everyone and tell them to meet up here!" She announced.

…..

The rest of the crew found their way to the forest. Sanji made sure to bring plenty of food for them all, most of all Luffy. Soon there was laughter in the air and the smell of burnt and sweet sugary goodness in the air. Orgrande and red flames danced in the air. Sparks lept into the wind.

The only point of darkness in the scene wasn't the woods, but Zoro. He wandered out near the woods, leaving Robin sitting my herself, as he scowled at his wound.

Robin went over to him a small frown etched into her face. "Zoro." She said walking up and gripping his arm. Zoro nearly yanked away.

"You need to stop mopping," She firmly said then her face soften, "You don't use knives!"

Zoro shook his head turning to face her and spat, "Knives are basically just small swords, Robin." He winced silently seeing how harsh his words fell.

Robin paused and then slipped her hand down into his, "You made a mistake, but you recovered. ANd defeated your enemies. You didn't need anyone's help." She leaned in and her lips brushed against his cheek, "Don't do this to yourself."

Zoro lips tipped upwards and he nodded, "Can't spoil your evening, can I?" A pleasant rose spread across Robin's face and the two headed back.

….

Sanji had set up a small grill up and grilling a bit of meat of it for those who didn't go to the gala and Luffy. Usopp was standing next to him.

A smirk crawled up Zoro's lips. "Hang on," he said letting go of Robin's hand his demon aura almost breaking out again. He smirked evilly he walking up behand Usoop. Robin giggled a little covering her mouth. Then Zoro shoved Usopp forward, silently away from the fire, and right on to the unsuspecting Sanji. With a welp, they went down. And everyone exploded into jolly laughter, except Sanji.

Usopp's face was so very close to him his laughter right in his ear.

"Ah you got us Zoro," Usopp laughed not making a single move to get off.

"Tch," Zoro grinned evilly looking down at Sanji's red face, "Revenge is sweet."

"What the damn hell did you say to me, swordsman?!" Sanji yelled.

"Oi oi!" Usoop exclaimed panicking, "Lemme get off before you two start fighting."

Relecitly Sanji allowed him to before he launched himself at the swordsman. Chopper flew into the middle going to into antler point.

"No fighting!" Chopper demeaned, "Zoro's still injured! Both of you cut it out!"

Nami smiled and leaned her head on Luffy's shoulder. Her eyes focussing on the flames.

"Will those two ever stop fighting," She asked shaking her head.

Luffy laughed jollily, "Never."

…...

It was late, but Robin and Nami were still up. Both of them curled up in their blankets.

"Can't believe we ran into Crodile all the way out here," Nami breathed her eyes drooping.

Robin nodded staring up at the ceiling, "It is rather odd." Then smiled, "Its funny."

"Huh?" Nami asked, "What is?"

"You were so worried that one of us was going to get noticed," Robin laughed softly, "But I'm pretty sure it was you who got caught."

"Huh!" Nami exclaimed jolting upright.

"I'm not sure why you're hiding it," Robin shrugged, "But I won't tell."

Nami sighed and then pulled wallet after wallet from her bra, "Guess I got a little greedy." She muttered tiredly her cheeks turning red.

Robin sat up and yawned, "You're not usually upset by wasting money. You know no one minds that you are. In fact, it's pretty admirable for a pirate."

"Heh thanks," Nami lied back down. The silence stretched out between the two of them. "Guess I just feel like the fight was my fault… I mean it was an easy one. So I guess it didn't matter."

"Nami?" Robin smiled.

"Yeah?" Nami asked.

"You know that none of us would have you any different, right?" Robin smiled softly, "We're all nakama."

Nami smiled stelling back into her pillow, "Yeah I know."

Comfortable breathing filled the girl's tent and Nami had almost drifted off.

"You know you haven't said anything about Luffy," Robin chuckled, "Was it that bad?"

Nami vigorously shook her head, "No not at all. He was wonderful!" She paused biting her lip, "I think I might be falling in love, Robin."

Robin giggled pink flaring across her cheeks, in a very un-Robin like way, "Yeah me too." She turned from the ceiling to look at Nami, "Zoro and I are going on a day in the early morning to that museum."

Nami grinned, "You too make the perfect couple. So whatcha two going to do on the third date?"

Robin blushed a little and touched her lips, "Well you know," she said seriously, "Third date kiss on the lips." Nami burst out laughing clutching her sides.

"You'll wake everyone up!" Robin shh-ed. Nami quickly got ahold of her and ay there silently giggled.

"Sorry, but seriously you don't know?!" Nami asked.

Robin frowned, "It's not like I've ever dated anyone. Except for tonight. There wasn't anyone I could trust enough to even think about saying yes to."

"Oh right…." Nami trailed off and then leaned in and whispered into Robin's ear. Robin ever nearly shrieked her eyes wide in the darkness.

Composing herself she looked up at Nami, "Do you think Zoro knows?"

Nami shrugged, "Hard to tell." She yawned and turned over, "Night Robin." she said leaving Robin wide awake.

….

Robin got up early just before the sun rose. She peeked out at the grill-no Sanji. He was normally up by now making breakfast. She went over to the men's tent. Was Zoro still asleep?

She looked around the tent: Luffy was half off his blankets, Chopper, Brook, and Franky were all sleepily peacefully, Usopp and Sanji had both wound up on the ground both of them holding hands, but there was no sign of Zoro.

"Hey," his husky voice whispered in her ear. Robin nearly jumped and turned around. His hair was little wet and he had taken off his vest and cut off the other sleeve of his shirt, "You ready?"

Robin smiled, "Of course."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and you must be tired of seeing this, BUT if you see any mistakes pm me and I'll fix them asap!

The two walked hands interlaced to the museum. The sun wasn't up yet, but the warm orange and yellow hues were beginning to peak over the horizon. Robin knew the way to the museum, and Zoro was happy to follow.

"We might have to do this more," Zoro told Robin.

Robin looked over, "Go to museums?"

Zoro smiled a little, "Hold hands." He answered. His cheeks turned a touch pink, "Don't think its possible to get lost this way."

Robin giggled and then teased, "Don't worry I'm sure you'll find a way."

Zoro scowled, "Hey." His eyes crinkled upwards and Robin simply smiled.

The two reached the museum. The doors were shut tight and all the lights were out.

"Oh no," Robin frowned, "It's closed."

Zoro released her hand and with a smirk drew a sword and slashed open the doors. Robin smiled and took his hand back into hers and together the two walked into the dark museum. After a minute they found a light switch and with a cluck, the light flickered on.

The two didn't say much as they wandered around. Robin pointed out everything that was fake, or just not old enough to be in a museum.

"Hmmm," Robin said preening at a vase inside of a glass case. Inside sat a small vase with blue glazed box-like writing on it, "The writing looks almost like Poneglyphs. But perhaps it is a sub-spirt? The characters seem more.." She pauses, "rounded?"

"If I had a few days," Robin mummers peering at it, "I may be able to start deciphering it."

Zoro wraps an arm around Robin, "You should take it," He tells her offhandedly, "After all you're the only one who has a chance at reading it."

Robin smiles, "Maybe there's a good reason why half of everything is fake here." She lifts up the glass top and carefully nestles the vase into her bag. The two finished their exploration of the museum and headed back out. The sun was peaking over the horizon now.

Zoro leaned in a sly smile on his face, "Wonder what we'll do on the third date." Much to Zoro's surprise, Robin didn't make a suggestion but jerked back her face turning bright red.

The cheeriness in Zoro's face disappeared. He let go of her hand, "You could have just said you didn't want to go out again." He muttered.

"Wait no!" Robin grabbed back his hand, "That's not what I meant, Zoro!" Somehow her face turned redder.

"Do you know about the third date?" She blurted out.

"Erhm," Zoro face turned red and he turned to face Robin, "Yeah, but I mean- it's not that I would mind. I don't. We've known each other for ages. So I guess it would be fine. It's just well-"

"I wasn't offering," Robin interrupted her cheeks ablaze.

"Oh," Zoro said not sure whether to be relieved or disappointed. Robin's said had gone from content to stoic. She bit her lip silently. Zoro paused then quirked half a smile, "Guess we can just save it for something a bit more special than just third date?"

Robin's face lit up, well lit up for Robin that is, "I like the sound of that."

….

Sanji woke up his hand slipping out of Usopp's lose grip. Slowly he sat up. Hands trembling he lit a cigarette. Damn it, he thought to himself, what the hell was he doing? He stood up breathing in and out. Heading outside, his dress swayed around his legs.

"The coward isn't you Usoop," He breathed looking at the smoke trailing up, "It never was."

He turned at the sound of Nami's laugh, ready to bounce around her and declare her as his Nami-swan. Sanji stopped in his tracks as he saw Luffy sitting right next to her, his grin spread all over his face.

"-and then both Ace and Soba tackled me! They were soo mad!" Luffy continues his story and Nami snorts.

"You really deserved that," She shakes her head still smiling.

Luffy chuckled, " I KNOW! Ahah! I had that coming!"

Nami leaned forward her lips practically on top of Luffy's, "Now there was one time-"

"Oh!" Luffy pulled away noticing Sanji, "Hey Sanji! I'm hungry!" Nami blushed a little realizing Sanji was wacthing.

"Sanji, I thought you were still asleep," She said nervously.

Sanji shook his head, "No I just woke up. So what'll it be?"

"Meat!" Cried Luffy, he turned towards Nami, "Do you want meat?"

Nami smiled, "Some pancakes might be nice too."

Sanji nodded, "Meat and pancakes coming right up."

Chopper, Brook, and Franky soon got up. And everyone started eating breakfast. Coffee was brewed, but not a cup of it was taken. None of the straw hats were as lively as they were before the night before all of them taking their much needed time for waking up.

Chopper nibbled on his pancake, "Robin and Zoro sure are taking awhile aren't they?"

"Not to worry," Brook said sipping his tea, "Zoro probably got lost."

"Or maybe," Franky made kissy faces into the air, "They're super loving it up!"

Sanji's face turned enraged, "Sweet Robin-chan would never-" Arms looped around his waist, a nose brushed gently across his cheek. Sanji 's breath caught in his throat and his feet felt frozen to the ground.

"Has someone stolen the loven cook affection, from Caption Usopp," came Usopp's voice right into Sanji's ear. Usopp's curls were everywhere, quite unlike how orderly they were the night before.

"Sanji!" Creid brook standing up, "Your feet are covered in ice!"

"What the-" Sanji pulled back his hair and looked down at his ice-covered feet with both his eyes.

"Woah Sanji," Exclaimed Usopp as he let go of Sanji's waist, "Is that a new power?" As Usopp looked down the ice rapidly melted off.

"What ice!" Luffy protested only seeing Sanji's shoes a sopping wet mess, "I want to see the new power!"

"Hmmm," Usopp smirked, " I think I know how it works."

Sanji shook his head, "Guys come on I'm the diablo cook here! I don't freeze!" Usopp's arms warped around his again and Sani's legs covered with an icy blue.

"Woah!" Luffy cried, "Soo cool!" Stars lit up his eyes.

"Well," Sanji looked over at Usopp's big brown eyes, "Guess I could always settle for both Diable and Helado."

Everyone congratulated Sanji on his newfound ability. Although right now it only seemed to be useful for Usopp, as Sanji could no longer run away from any hugs.

…

Robin and Zoro walked through the forest and into the clearing. On their heads were flower crowns. Zoro's was delicate with flowers entwined carefully in his hair, Robin's crown was silently smushed the flowers bent and broken and pink petals were tied into the black strands of her hair.

"Ah, there you two are!" Nami cried, "We're getting ready to head back to the Sunny!"

Robin smiled and nodded, "I'm glad we didn't hold everything up."

Franky marched up, "Dammit I lost the bet with Sanji!"

Zoro scowled, "What bet?"

"Oh, nothing super important!" Franky told him, "What were you two up to?"

Robin chuckled softly, "A little competition."

"No need to rub it in,"Zoro protested his arm tightening over Robin's shoulders.

Luffy sighed, "COME ON ALREADY! Adventure isn't going to wait! To the sunny!"

And with that our merry pirates set off through the woods, thought the town, and to the shore, and sailed away from the little island where an altogether new type of adventure had started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this dear reader had brought us to the end of this story. The first story I have ever finished! I hope you have enjoyed! Sometime I may pick this up again and continue past The Gala, but time then know that soon I will be posting a modern au. Now I don't know if I'm breaking some fanfiction writer-ie rule thingy, buuuut if it's not any trouble could you leave a comment saying what your favorite part is! If I know whats good about my story, then I'll be able to part those in my next one!


End file.
